


When I see you I just want to scream

by Thatonepersonyeah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Really gay tbh, The Marauders - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonepersonyeah/pseuds/Thatonepersonyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has been pinning after one of his best friends for what seems like ever and when he gets drunk a confession may just be something that happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see you I just want to scream

Sirius was fed up with hiding the fact that he lo- no he just really really liked his best friend Remus Lupin. So what if Remus might not be gay, or even bi or pan. Or just in general open to kissing guys ( as in Sirius himself mind you). Remus' fluffy brown curls just scream that they need Sirius to run his hands through them. His lips were unnecessarily kissable. But if anyone asked Sirius would never say that out loud. That is unless he had consumed a decent amount of firewiskey and butterbeer, and was slightly not so slightly intoxicated. That would be the case tonight as he stumbled into the Gryffindor commens room barely being supported by James and Peter.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as he saw the lanky boy curled up by the fire, studying as usual. Looking quite annoyed by how late they were getting back.

"James! You were supposed to take care of him!" Remus' voice was stern and his face full of concern at the state of which Sirius was in. Hardly able to stand and grinning drunkly.

"I was, just not very well. He's totally sloshed. Sorry mate, I'm nackered so you're gonna hav'ta watch out for 'im," Jame's voice was also quite slurred as he talked. Peter had already scurried up to the room.

"Fine, go!" Remus huffed looking at the state of his two friends that stood in front of him. Worried about how much Sirius was drinking recently. This was the third time this week that he had came back totally hammered.

"Remus, babe, I really just wanna kiss you," Sirius had stumbled forward and was now gripping Remus by his collar leaning heavily on him.

"You what?" Remus' face was turning a bright shade of red. But before Sirius could respond he passed out.

**********

That morning in the great hall Sirius was extremly hungover, showing how much he really had drank the night before.

"Sirius, um, I've to ask you about last night. You said something to me...." Sirius had gone very pale at Remus' words.

"Ummm, what'd I say?" Sirius spoke slowly and in a low voice so James and Peter who were having a heated argument about something or another Remus wasn't really paying attention.

"You um said you wanted to um, kiss me. And I was wondering if you um liked me. Like ya know in a more that a mate way. I don't know I just I um well-" Remus started rambling and his face was going a redish color.

"YA KNOW WHAT YES! I LIKE YOU REMUS LUPIN. AND WHAT MIGHT I ASK ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT?!?" Sirius had jumped up onto the bench and was screaming for the whole Great Hall to hear.

"Sirius! Sit down!" James was pulling on his sleave. Remus had stood up and was staring at Srius with a blank look. Peter, well Peter hid his face in his hands and was pretending not to exist.

Without another word Remus turned on his heel and walked out. Sirius obviously followed him quickly and closely.

"Remus! I- I'm sor-" before Sirius could fininish apologizing for his out burst Remus had pinned him to the wall and was kissing him. Slow deep kisses that had Sirius' head spinning.

"You have got to stop causing scenes like that love," Remus smiled and pulled Sirius in for another kiss.


End file.
